deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dagohoy Pack
The Dagohoy Pack is the Native Allied Alliance and the Southeast Asian Allied Alliance, themed with the Philippine National Flag and the legendary mythical creatures. A group of the Filipino magical creatures turned to freedom fighters to defend their home island of the Pinoy from the force of evil Chaos conquerors such as Pizarro Cortés, Imperial 69, and Tarak Rasang and his followers. Origins The Early Days Long ago before the coming of Pizarro Cortés, Dayo Dagohoy was born as normal human and fishing around the shores of his village in his ordinary days with his father. But he doesn't know about his mother as soon he will about to discover... The Chosen One of the Prophecy One night while he's sleeping, he was visited by Ami Sparkwings the Manananggal from the mystical island of Kaluwalhapolis, where the most popular Filipino mythical creatures live there, to see him. To their surprise when they looked to each other, Dayo tried to scare her away but Ami is not afraid and refused to leave. As she persuade and calming him down, Dayo listened her and he was convinced that he has the trinket of his unknown mother, meaning that he's not always a human but something extraordinary; he has become one of the candidates for the prophecy. To do that, he must go with Ami to the mystical island. But before that, he left a note to his father behind so he'll know he'll be back for someday or so. As they arrived at the shore of the mystical island of Kaluwalhapolis by sunrise, he was brought it to the palace court where everyone is welcomed him for his arrival, along with other candidates. He was greeted by the chieftain of Kaluwalhapolis and his councilor, Tarak Rasang. After the welcome ceremony, Dayo was sent to the settlement hut where he can stay and sleep. On afternoon, he was tested by days to be a chosen one and he passed the trials of agility, wisdom, magic, fighting skill, and archery. Although he passed the trial with fairness, Dayo knew that Tarak Rasang will be his enemy and Ami knew that too for a long time because her father didn't like him so much due his suspicious. On one night, Dayo was sleeping in his hut for a quiet night until he sensed the assassins sent by Rasang. But he tricked the assassin into killing his dummy while he truly escaped from the city with the help of Ami; it was Dayo's new and first power of trickery which means he's a trickster all along and he didn't knew. As they escaped the city, they've entered to the deep jungle. In the deep jungle, Dayo and Ami are heading to the fairy's house and her friend named Naomi to find a shelter and find the legendary sword and shield of the Lapu Warrior before someone does. Along the long way, they encountered a friendly Tikbalang named Tikalo Ferrari at the Tikbalang Hills. Then they went to meet Ganjo Cigor the Kapre and Tiky the Tiyanka at the Big Grotto of Kapreyanka; but the introduction was a rough and bad start then Dayo cheered Ganjo up and apologized them but they too apologized him and they both accepted their apologies. At night, they camped in the middle of the jungle and having conversation to each other about their origin and story, have a good laugh and telling about their power and ability. And just as their conversation is over, they sensed the presences of Aswang tribesmen and they were about to be ambushed but they pushed them back and defeated them. However, they have captured one of them and his name is Taong, who turned out to be as the exiled Aswang warrior and was outcasted for going renegade which it's why he's been watching Dayo and his companions all the time with the help of an Ekek named Kiko-Kiko which he was caught by Ganjo. After gaining trust from Taong and Kiko-Kiko with one condition, Dayo let him and let them join to his group. On the next day, they've arrived at Naomi's house but it was Mangkukalum named Kara who got it here first. Dayo was about to stop her but Naomi stopped him before it has gone into awry and convinced them that Kara is her twin sister then later they put differences aside as she recognized her friend, Ami. With differences are now aside, they were welcomed to her home and rest there for one night. At her home, they've learned that Tarak Rasang have used the candidates as sacrifices for him and his people for their need of their blood. Adding to that, Dayo's mother was revealed that she's one of the mystical being which means he's the son of the great Lapu Warrior because he has the same blood of the mystical warrior! With the truth revealed to him, Dayo and his fellow companions are preparing for tomorrow and get the legendary weapons before Tarak Rasang and his men get it first. They've journeyed to the legendary Mount Lapu with Naomi's guidance and a secret shortcuts which it's making easy for them to get the legendary weapons at the Lapu Warrior's Chamber while the main route is crawled with heavy defenses and booby traps. As they've reached the chamber, they've finally found the legendary weapon on the altar and only Dayo can touch it. But when Dayo was about to take the sword and shield, Tarak Rasang and his men suddenly showed up from the main route although it was crawled by defenses and traps. His fellow companions are holding them off as long as they can so Dayo can reach the altar and take the weapons but he was stopped by Rasang and forced to fight him. But instead of fighting, he tricked his enemy by using his illusion thanks to his trials and took the weapons of Lapu Warrior then defeating his nemesis and his cronies of savaged Aswang tribesmen with his awakening power of Aura. As the battle is over, they've captured Tarak Rasang and brought him to Kaluwalhapolis. As they returned to Kaluwalhapolis, they were amazed that they were welcomed after the people of the mystical island realized that Tarak Rasang is the real enemy and Dayo is truly a descendent of the Lapu Warrior. He was offered by the chieftain for staying Kaluwalhapolis as his home, but Dayo refused and wants to go back home with his father. But he will be always welcome there. Dayo and his friends sets to his home village by boat. But as they arrived at Dayo's fish village, his home village was attacked by foreign invaders and they were shocked to see it happened. They've witnessed the people were taken away as slaves and homes were burned. Dayo can't stand and watch idly by as he rushed to free the people but it was too late to save them, except one. A Filipino Mermaid named Marina Manila and Siyokoy named Syrokyo were caged in, hanging on the rear of the ship and Dayo used his form as Siyokoy then cuts off the chains so he can free them. After he freed two mystical sea creatures, they swim to the village to find his father and Dayo found him, dying. Before his father died, Dayo and his friends must free not only his people but to all the people of the Pinoy Isle and promised him to vow his death. After they reduced the flames and buried his father, Dayo and his friend formed themselves as freedom fighters and named the group "the Dagohoy Pack." The Dagohoy Revolution Three months after Tarak Rasang's defeat, Dayo and his fellow pack began to liberate their island from Pizarro Cortés and his Conquistadors after they gathered remaining supplies and recruited brave freedom fighters who wants to free their people and kill the enemy. His plan was good from the start with suggestion but it will become a masterpiece. They've cut off their supply lines, hijacked the ships, and freed the people before being transported as slave labors. From there on, they've freed from villages to towns, confiscated their weapons and armors, and dismantled the Chaos Gods' statues, freeing from these false beliefs. As they took the Conquistadors as prisoners, they've learned that Pizarro Cortés have sent his best explorer, Rafael Alvares, to find and colonize with force as the request for his personal agenda. After a month of stealing their supplies and equipments and freeing one last island, the Dagohoy Pack are heading to the fortress island of Rafael Alvares by battleships but they must passed through Conquistador Armada. The battle was intense and hard but they managed to defeat the Armada. They've reached the fortress island and they're going to invade with few remaining ships but unexpected, reinforcements from Kaluwalhapolis have arrived to help Dayo and his Pack to defeat the Conquistadors. With defenses are destroyed, the Pack fought their way to find Rafael Alvares at his small palace. Unfortunately, when he, Ami, Tikalo, Ganjo, Tiky, Naomi, and Syrokyo arrived at the palace's courtyard, they've witnessed that Pizarro Cortés have killed Rafael Alvares right before their eyes. Now they must fight Pizarro Cortés and his elites as the Dagohoy Pack prepared for the final battle. Dayo faced off with Cortés while his Pack fight off his elites. He clashed his nemesis on the fortress wall with sword and shield against halberd until he discovered Cortés' darkest secret. And just before Dayo was about to defeat him, his nemesis fled in a chuck of black smoke and escapes to his ship and retreat. The battle was effectively over and the Pinoy Isle was liberated. After the war is over and sent the prisoners back from where they belong while some conscripts are freed, Dayo decided that he will resides to his home in Kaluwalhapolis Island for now, where their adventures has begun when Tarak Rasang was exiled and vowed to conquer the mystical island for his revenge but Dayo and his friends will defend the mystical island, no matter the cost. Aftermath The Dagohoy Pack was mentioned by the Filipino News Agency after they rescued the hostages and foiled the local terrorist group's plan in the Southern Philippines. Later, they were encountered by their new allies from the UN-GDI, Jagamodo and the Komodo Dragon Tribal Warriors; Temple Dragon; and Wingaru Zero, in Manilla. Although they refuse to join the UN-GDI, they are always welcome to help the Deadly Alliance whenever they need it for assistance. 'Team Members' 'Dayo Dagohoy' The young cunning warrior and trickster who is their natural-born leader and fought Pizarro Cortés and his army. He can shape himself into any forms like Tikbalang, Siyokoy, Kapre, Tiyanak and Aswang. He's also nicknamed as "Dago." 'Ami Sparkwings' The Manananggal who is from a beautiful paradise forest that she has magical aura of nature. She's one of Dayo's best friends. 'Tikalo Ferrari' A Tikbalang (a Filipino version of Minotaur) who is best friend of Dayo and the fellow companion. He's the fastest and the strongest fighter from his tribe. 'Ganjo Cigor' A Kapre who is really a badass Filipino version of Bigfoot. He's also a good friend of Tikalo and likes any cigars such as from Cuba, America and Europe. 'Kiko-Kiko' An Ekek, a vampiric-like bird, who hunts his enemies by snatching them from the air. He's a wise-cracking Aswang. 'Naomi Twilighta' A Diwata (the Filipino fairy) who can casting the spells of elements and healing. She's always gives a good advice to avoid negative ways and/or doing. 'Kara Twilighta' A Mangkukalum or Kulam (the Filipino meaning of Witch) who can only casting spells of darkness and poison. She's the twin sister of Naomi and she has a Wakwak (a bird that belongs to Witch or Vampire) named Kira. 'Marina Manama' A Sirena (the Filipino Mermaid and/or Siren) who lives on the waters of the beautiful tropical island. She's attracting fishermen, tourist and even paparazzi's. 'Syrokyo' A Siyokoy (the Filipino Merman) who is the guardian of Marina and lives underwater on tropical island. Rumor persist that he was anticipated the war and fought against Lemurian warriors long time ago. 'Tiky' A Tiyanak who is a little clever pickpocket, locksmith and thief to Dayo's pack. He sits on his big Kapre friend's shoulder during traveling. 'Taong Sirkang' The Aswang who was outcasted from his tribe for going renegade and has become a lone wolf and an hunter who hunts and eats his prey to survive. He's a sort of an anti-hero. 'Inspirations' *Based on the Philippines Mythical Creatures and their country's cultural hero, Lupa Lupa. * Dayo, the original character, who is inspired from Lapu-Lapu, who defeated the Spanish forces under the command of the Portuguese explorer, Ferdinand Magellan, and his last name was named after the most known revolted Filipino against the Spaniards, Francisco Dagohoy. Category:Database Category:Native Allied Alliance Category:Asian Allied Alliance Category:Southeast Asian Allied Alliance Category:The Heritages